Calypso's Dream
by L-kgs
Summary: In between books 5 and 6 of the Odyssey about Calypso.


1.1.1  
  
1.1.2  
  
1.1.3  
  
1.1.4  
  
1.1.5  
  
1.1.6  
  
1.1.7  
  
1.1.8  
  
1.1.9 Calypso's Dream  
  
  
  
Back on the shores of Ogygia,  
  
Calypso sat at the edge of the waves on the  
  
striking white sand, and wept for Odysseus—  
  
her only companion on her lustrous but barren  
  
island. Now once again,  
  
Calypso was alone…her heart sagged as she wept  
  
for her one and true companion.  
  
After weeping for some time, the majestic nymph,  
  
Calypso put her head down on the striking white sand  
  
and fell asleep as the waves 10  
  
gently caressed her face as she lay there.  
  
In her deep slumber,  
  
her mind drifted back to the time when she was  
  
again alone---before Odysseus had even arrived.  
  
She would walk back and forth along the lustrous  
  
shores of her spectacular island, as she walked  
  
her feet dug into the striking white sand and--  
  
her fingers picked the ripe grapes from the trees  
  
and gently placed them in her mouth. On the  
  
entire island, Calypso had absolutely everything 20  
  
yet on the island full of many different and exotic  
  
things, her heart still lay barren in her body.  
  
The majestic nymph always felt a void within  
  
herself and came to discover that the void in her  
  
life was a companion.  
  
As all other days,  
  
the majestic nymph awoke to the glazing sun upon  
  
her back. Later in that day, she took her walk along  
  
the glamorous beach and suddenly spotted something  
  
on her shore: a man. Upon approaching him she 30  
  
recognized the man as the god-like mortal, Odysseus.  
  
As he lay in his deep slumber the majestic nymph carried  
  
the gigantic man to her house. She placed him on  
  
a soft and plushy bed where he slept for days.  
  
Upon his awakening a sudden tension rises within the air  
  
and when he begins questioning the majestic nymph,  
  
Calypso of who she is, the anxiety and frightfulness  
  
can be heard in his voice as he finds out who his  
  
captor is. Once he learns of her nature, the majestic  
  
nymph bathes Odysseus in the clean and aromic waters 40  
  
of the shore. She serves him dinner on golden plates  
  
and pours him wine to drink from the finest crystal glass.  
  
Yet for Odysseus, this gracious hospitality was not  
  
enough for he knew that any moment the majestic  
  
nymph could turn on him like others have.  
  
And although he appreciated her kindness his thoughts  
  
ventured off as to where his crew was and did they  
  
die a horrible death or are they on some other island,  
  
cast off like himself? Then the thought of never being  
  
able to return to his family surfaced in his mind and he 50  
  
could not contemplate what a life like that would be like.  
  
At any point,  
  
the majestic nymph could have sailed Odysseus straight  
  
back home to Odysseus, but she refused to do so.  
  
And she witnessed his agony day after day as she  
  
spell bound him to her and her luxurious island. But  
  
the thought of letting him go never arose because for  
  
once in her life, the majestic nymphs heart has  
  
been lifted and her barren heart had been filled.  
  
To lose him now, would mean to give up a 60  
  
wondrous life the two could have together.  
  
And so,  
  
the majestic nymph keeps Odysseus close  
  
to make sure the warrior never leaves her side.  
  
She prepares Odysseus grand meals of the  
  
finest boars on the island, and he feasts at every  
  
meal. She cooks for him fine soups and elegant deserts.  
  
Never once in his entire journey did Odysseus  
  
feast his eyes on such splendid food. She sews  
  
for him the finest of silks to make clothes that gently 70  
  
flow over his strong body. Night after night she  
  
lured Odysseus to her room, to share  
  
her bed. Day after day she draped him with clothes,  
  
food and love---but he never thanked her for her kindness.  
  
Every morning Calypso would lie in her bed with a  
  
heavy heart for the man beside her did not love her  
  
as she loved him.  
  
At times it seemed to her, that he truly did love her  
  
back. His eyes would fill with passion and he would  
  
begin to talk, 80  
  
"You are more beautiful than I have ever imagined.  
  
You bring joy to my heart; your very sight mesmerizes  
  
me and keeps me wanting more. Oh my lovely one,  
  
my beautiful--Penelope."  
  
At the sound,  
  
of her name once again the majestic nymphs heart  
  
would slowly sink. She tried every possible way  
  
to persuade Odysseus to love her.  
  
But the feelings never surfaced within him and left  
  
Calypso discouraged day after day. And the more— 90  
  
discouraged she became the more stubborn her heart  
  
became by not allowing Odysseus to leave.  
  
For in some way, at some point she believed that he  
  
would fall in love with her, therefore she did not  
  
allow him to leave her island, for other women  
  
might claim his heart before she left her mark.  
  
Some days she would find,  
  
that Odysseus had gone from his bed at night.  
  
She would stare at him through the tall doors and  
  
ponder what he was doing staring at the dark 100  
  
abyss of the ocean.  
  
He would sit and cry for hours---and upon his return,  
  
no comfort the majestic nymph could give, would  
  
soothe the mans aching heart.  
  
Calypso then awoke,  
  
her face covered with sand,  
  
she slowly lifted herself back to her feet and  
  
lingered back to the house. She would sleep  
  
and in the morning she would rise and weep for  
  
Odysseus once more. 110 


End file.
